Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in the section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Due to differences in fonts, styles, or other variants, not all text can be easily recognized by electronic devices. Machine recognizable patterns, such as barcode and Quick Response (QR) code, have been developed to provide features with better contrast and, thus, may be quickly recognized by electronic devices. Such machine recognizable patterns have been utilized in many aspects of daily life to embed information recognizable to electronic devices.